


Tortus

by anatomical_heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Dark fic, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Past Child Abuse, Physical Torture, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomical_heart/pseuds/anatomical_heart
Summary: A long scream cut through the silence at dinner and all movement in the Great Hall stopped at once. The sound echoed terribly. Was followed by anguished cries. Sobbing.





	

A long scream cut through the silence at dinner and all movement in the Great Hall stopped at once. The sound echoed terribly. Was followed by anguished cries. Sobbing. 

Neville felt the weight of hundreds of eyes on him, suddenly. On the empty seat next to him. His eyes flicked to the Head Table where Alecto Carrow wore a disgusting smirk that twisted her mouth. In praise of her brother’s handiwork, she lifted her glass into the air, all smugness and satisfaction; Neville tasted bile on the back of his tongue at the display.

Snape set down his silverware, expressionless. In an instant, however, his features darkened, and shifted into a menacing scowl he turned on the students. A scowl, thought Neville, that once inspired such complete, immobilizing fear in him he couldn't help but laugh at it all, sometimes. But not then. 

Not when Amycus had Ginny. 

The shrieks grew louder, piercing, and inescapable. Neville's eyes screwed shut and he fought back a grimace as ready images flooded his consciousness. What began as nightmares and rumors at the start of term had become flesh, blood, bruises, and broken bones so quickly had become commonplace and _expected_ even quicker. Constant reminders that it was all _real,_ it was _happening._

When Neville opened his eyes once more, the Headmaster was gone. Neville wondered where to, and why. But more importantly, in a tiny, hysterical voice at the darkest corner of his mind, _Why don't you_ do _something?_

The food in Neville's mouth turned to ash. He dropped his fork onto his plate and shoved it away; Dennis Creevey nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound. Neville stood and strode to the end of the Gryffindor table, stationed directly in front of the Faculty table so nothing the _filthy Mudbloods_ and _blood-traitors_ did would be outside their notice. He leveled his gaze directly at Alecto Carrow, who stared right back, narrowing her eyes and all-but daring him to speak out of turn. She didn't need that excuse inside the walls of her classroom—Neville had been chained to the wall and beaten for less—but exercised a modicum of restraint with the eyes of the entire faculty upon her. 

Lifting his chin in defiance, Neville turned back to face the rest of his Gryffindors, and nodded once. Some returned the nod, others simply watched as he left the Great Hall. Each of them knew where they could find him, and his feet found the stairs to the Hospital Wing without conscious thought—it was an old, familiar path by then.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Tortus_ is a Latin word, meaning "twisted," "distorted," and "tormented."
> 
> The horrors of Seventh Year stayed with me long after I first finished _Deathly Hallows,_ as did the absolutely incredible strength and resilience that Neville and Ginny possessed. This is one small exploration of what might've happened during that time.


End file.
